1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens barrel capable of macro-photography (that is, closed-up photography).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known two types of zoom lens barrels. One is a lens barrel in which focusing and zooming can be made by a single and same operating member. Another is that which has two separate members for focusing and zooming.
In view of operative features, the former is preferable to the latter. However, as the former type of zoom lens barrel, at the present, there are available only those which permit macro-photography solely at the maximum focal length (generally referred as "tele-side").
In zoom lens barrels which are hitherto known and permit macro-photography at any desired focal length, focusing and zooming should be performed by using two separate operating members.